


Hell is well... Hell

by Word_Smith_94



Series: A Demon's Angel [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Battle, Fighting, Gabriel POV, Gabriel is such a good mate, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Timestamp, Warrior Gabriel, angel vs demon violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Word_Smith_94/pseuds/Word_Smith_94
Summary: Sam has goals, dreams, and Gabriel needs to be able to protect him while supporting him. But he hasn't been a warrior in centuries, and his skills are rusty. So, for Sam, he's back in Hell, fighting demons, to improve his skills.





	Hell is well... Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Gabriel is in a garrison but doesn't want them to know who he is, so they refer to him as Gilli.  
> This takes place between the end of A Demon's Angel and before the beginning of my Sabriel story which I have just recently started writing.

Gabriel breathes in the stench of sulfur and rot, of Hell. He hates it down here, and while he was willing to fight with Dean, fight for Dean, that doesn’t mean he liked it. Now he’s down here voluntarily, hiding himself behind illusions and a fake name.

But it’s worth it, for Sam.

Shoulder to shoulder, the angels line up as their Commander walks up and down the front line, spouting words of good luck and bravery and righteousness. Gabriel does his best not to cringe at what he’s hearing even as those around him become restless to act. Yes, it’s good to protect Heaven and Earth, but that doesn’t mean they should find joy in butchering demons. Demons are still people. 

This is his role now, so Gabriel plays along, beating his sword against his shield like those on either side of him. When the Commander is satisfied with the energy levels, he opens the portal, and the angels flood through to rain Hell on Hell.

Once he passes through the portal, Gabriel makes his way to the middle of the chaos. Demons come at him from all sides, and he moves quickly to defend himself, unable to go on the offensive yet. He watches the way the demons move, waiting for an opening, and pounces on it when it appears.

Swinging the sword around his head for momentum, Gabriel lowers it to slice off the demon’s head, blood flying everywhere as the head bounces across the ground. He watches, making sure it’s far enough away that it can’t be reattached, making sure the demon is down for good.

Trent watches the angel behead his companion, surprised by the lack of pleasure on the angel’s face. Apparently this one isn’t as bloodthirsty as the others which should make him easier to defeat. He jumps into the fray, sword whirling above his head.

At the sound of metal whistling through the air, Gabriel raises his sword just in time to block the downward stroke aimed at his head. The demon smirks at him over their locked blades, but he refuses to rise to the taunt. Bringing his emotions into a fight will only get him wounded.

“And who are you?” Trent disengages so that he can swing at the angel again. His skills are more impressive than those around him. “You don’t look like the other bumbling fools around you.”

Gabriel raises an eyebrow at the demon, willing to play a few word games if it buys him time in the duel. “I’m just a little more practiced than the others, nothing else.” He lunges at the demon before switching the move into a blow to his head.

Trent ducks under the blow just in time, still losing a little hair off the top of his head. “Nothing else?” He tries a sneak attack with his tail only to have it burnt with a quick spell. Damn it. “You’re not like the others here.”

Jumping backwards, Gabriel takes a little more space to give himself space to fight. “I know. I’m not here for fun.” Putting talk aside, Gabriel launches himself at the demon, blades clanging against each other over and over. Around him, he can hear angels laughing just before blades sink into bodies.

Disgusting.

Tired of the fight, Gabriel lets a little of his archangel magic bleed into his blade. The demon’s eyes widen in recognition of the scent of the magic just before the blade sinks into his skull between his eyes. Ugly but necessary. He can feel the power level of all the demons, and that one was feeding the others around him. With him dead and gone, the rest of the battle should be simple.

Unfortunately, simple translates to slaughter. Angels around Gabriel laugh and joke while destroying the minions sent out by the Sin to be fodder in the war. Gabriel plays his part, destroying the demons who square up against him, doing his best to handle them quickly. This is not fun to him.

When the last of the demons have fallen, Gabriel looks around the cavern at the bloody carnage left behind. Limbs, heads, and torsos cover the entire ground, the blood and flesh adding to the horrid scent of Hell. As several of the angels take trophies, Gabriel heads for the portal, waiting for their Commander to activate it. He could do it himself, but that’d give him away.

Commander Elam watches the newest angel in his garrison standing next to the portal. There’s something off about that one, about Gilli, but Elam can’t figure out what, other than the obvious. He picks the strongest targets and takes them out quickly but doesn’t brag about it, doesn’t take trophies. Maybe he’s older than he looks, maybe that explains the lack of thrill.

“Gilli.” Gabriel looks up at his fake name to see Commander Elam heading in his direction. “Good job with Trent. I’ve run into him before, and he has always proved tricky.”

Gabriel nods, not really wanting to get into it, not wanting the praise, but he also knows he can’t say so openly. “He attacked me. I simply did what I had to to survive.”

Elam narrows his eyes at Gilli. There really is something off about him. “And for Heaven, of course.”

“Of course.” Gabriel does his best to keep the words from being too sarcastic. Nothing about this is for Heaven. Heaven doesn’t want trophies, doesn’t want laughs and jokes. It’s so different than Castiel’s garrison. They move quickly to get the job done and move on to the next one. No jokes, no trophies, just doing a job.

At least that is simple and clean, not quite so revolting.

Elam waits to see if he’ll say anything else, but Gilli stays silent. He has a feeling that Gilli won’t be a part of his garrison for too long. The lack of playfulness, the focus on the job over himself will help elevate him to higher positions.

He lets his troops take a few more trophies to keep them happy then summons them all over to the portal. It’s time for them to go back so that his troops can go back for more training. Time for them to move up to the next level.

Gabriel joins with the rest of the garrison but hesitates when something feels off. There are ripples of power through Heaven and Hell that can be traced and recognized, and it’s clear enough for him to know that something is wrong. Before he can say anything to the Commander, the portal bursts open to let out a new horde of demons with swords at the ready.

In seconds, four angels fall to the demons, heads and feathers littering the ground in front of the portal. Elam manages to raise his sword in time and finds himself facing off against two demons of a higher skill level than the previous set. Around him, he sees angels stumbling and falling, too young and inexperienced for demons with double the experience and skills of the prior demons.

And then he sees Gilli, wings spread higher and broader than the rest of the angels, now with two swords in his hands. He moves through the demons with ease, each slice of his swords seriously or fatally wounding a demon. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say he was looking at a Seraph or an archangel. No average angel has that skill or power level.

Jodi refuses to back down from any angel, tired of having them overrunning Hell like they own it along with Heaven. “Hey, asshole!” She smirks when the angel looks over at her, eyes practically glowing with anger and frustration. “You might be able to handle my friends, but they don’t use much magic. I want those swords, and they will be mine.”

Greed magic, Greed demons. Well, their deal didn’t prevent Mammon from sending demons after angels, just after Sam and  Dean. Thank Heaven Sam and Dean have given them items to help counter demons. “Go for it.”

Gabriel flexes his wings to push back all of the demons other than the one taunting him. He can feel the magic on her, knows that she will be a greater challenge. They face off, looking each other up and down before she launches herself at him while trying to yank his sword free. He simply waits until she’s in range and swings.

Jodi dodges the blow, an awkward roll of her body as she tries to figure out just why the angel still has his sword. When half of her tail goes flying, she hisses at the pain but continues the roll while fending off the still coming blows. How the Hell is he doing this? “Die, angel.”

Desperate, Jodi jumps up in the air, sword behind her back with both hands on the hilt for maximum leverage. Letting out a yell, she brings it from behind her back and over her head to slam it down on the angel’s head to slice him in half. Instead of slicing through the angel though, her sword clangs against something metal.

No. Eyes wide, Jodi stares at the angel still standing strong, sword above his head to defend himself. This isn’t possible. None of the angels sent to her portion of Hell should be able to beat her. This is why _she_ is in charge, not another demon. How did he get here?

“Never assume who your enemy is.” Gabriel flashes his power at her, just a brief glimpse to let her know what she’s dealing with without letting the other angels see. As her face pales, Gabriel disengages their swords and slices off her head.

Elam stares at the angel he knows is not the angel he was told he is. He’s still not sure who he is or what his true skill level is, and Elam isn’t going to ask. He’s being secretive for a reason, and if Elam didn’t need to know then, he still doesn’t need to know.

The whistle of a sword through the air reminds him that there is more than one demon to defeat, and Elam refocuses on the battle. With the lead demon gone, the cohesion of the others falters, making them easier to pick off one by one. Eventually all of the demons have been killed, but this time, there are several angels on the ground as well.

“Damn it.” Gilli walks around to close the eyes of the killed angels, shaking his head. He doesn’t say anything else although Elam can see him literally biting his lip to stay quiet.

“How did this happen?” Danyl looks around at the bodies of the angels, creating a stretcher to help hold the angels so they can be returned to Heaven.

“You got too comfortable.” Gabriel glares at the angels, ignoring the even bigger glare from Elam behind him. “This is Hell. Even after destroying those around you, you should always assume that more demons are on the way until you're back in Heaven or at least in fully angel held Hell territory. _Never_ let your guard down in Hell.”

When Danyl looks over at Elam, he just shrugs, so she leaves it alone. If her commander won’t chase the issues, then she won’t either. “Point taken.” As irritating as he is, Gilli is right, and she can’t argue too much with him, especially not after the carnage that just happened. She’s going to have to step up her training as soon as possible because she never wants to see angelic carnage like that again.

Gabriel helps bring the bodies back to Heaven before leaving his garrison behind. His time with them is over as he has improved as much as he can. Now, he needs to move up, join a garrison that fights stronger demons so he can continue to increase his skills. He has reasons for all of this; it’s not for shits and giggles.

Time to speak with Shira again.


End file.
